


Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

by Brumeier



Series: Better Than You Know [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Community: ushobwri, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Kinky prompt:any, any m/m, bottoming from the topIn which Steve may be back in Danny's life, but that doesn't mean Danny's ready to risk his heart again. Sex, though, is an entirely different story.





	Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Monster Fest: Undead day at [You Should Be Writing](https://ushobwri.dreamwidth.org/171390.html)

Danny might have been a millennium old – Grace liked to say he was the only true millennial – but he had an affinity for technology: smart phones, hybrid cars, video games. His house was probably the most secure building on the Islands, with motion detectors, a high-end alarm system, security cameras, tripwires, and some native mojo that made his entire property holy ground and therefore not a place he could be killed by another immortal.

One big item in the plus column of all that tech was that he didn’t have to worry about his bedroom being soundproofed, because if anything were to happen in the rest of the house he’d get alerts on his cell phone and the security panel on the wall. Which meant he could be as loud as he wanted when he had Steve’s cock up his ass.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck. Yeah.”

Danny moved his hips, hands braced on Steve’s ridiculously firm pecs. Beneath him, Steve clutched at the sheets, his own hips lifting in conjunction with Danny’s rhythm. A plus in the immortal column: they didn’t have to worry about sexually transmitted diseases, so it was bareback all the way.

“Danny,” Steve panted. 

He wanted to come, Danny knew without having to hear the actual words. Despite the time apart he could still read Steve like a well-worn, much beloved book. He pushed up a little, changed the angle of penetration, and started pistoning his hips faster.

Steve arched up off the bed, driving himself deeper inside Danny and hitting that sweet spot nearly every time.

“So fucking good. Just like that, Steven. Ughn!”

Danny could feel his orgasm building as his balls drew up and little bolts of electric pleasure shot up his spine. He clenched his internal muscles as hard as he could around Steve’s cock and knew as soon as Steve clutched him instead of the bed that he was done.

Steve grabbed hold of Danny’s hips, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises, and held him in place while his own hips stuttered out his completion. Danny could feel Steve pulsing inside him, and it only took a couple strokes of his own cock before he was coming too, striping Steve’s chest.

Panting, and covered in a sheen of sweat, Danny collapsed on top of Steve. He’d had his fair share of sex over the last thousand-plus years, but for some reason it just seemed better with Steve. Or maybe his memory of the past was just too hazy.

“Fucking asshole,” he muttered against Steve’s neck.

“Just was,” Steve replied sleepily. He ran his hands up and down Danny’s back. “Might again later.”

“You know we could’ve been doing this for the last ten years.”

“We’ve got the next little forever. I’ll make it up to you.”

 _Yeah you will_ , Danny thought. Wait till he introduced Steve to the locked box of toys he had in the closet. The _Kama Sutra_ would be child’s play by comparison.

Steve made to move but Danny pinned him to the bed. “Not yet. I like feeling you inside me.”

“Danny,” Steve groaned. “That mouth is gonna be the end of me.”

“This mouth?” Danny kissed him, slow and deep and just a little dirty. A minus in the immortal column: it didn’t come with an instantaneous refractory period. Danny wanted to feel Steve harden while he was still in Danny’s ass.

Steve sighed, lips red and a little puffy from Danny’s attentions. They looked the same way when Steve was sucking Danny off, and shit…why couldn’t he stop thinking about sex? Must be a side-effect of having Steve so naked and pliable in his bed. Plus, there was that ten years to make up for.

“Getting sticky here,” Steve complained. 

“What’s a little come between friends?” Danny smirked, but he moved up to let Steve’s cock slip out of his ass, come dribbling along behind it.

He rolled off the bed and padded into the bathroom to wet a washcloth. He cleaned himself up and then went back to do the same for Steve. They put the bed to rights, shut the light, and Danny stretched out, feeling languid and well-fucked.

“Is that all we are?” Steve asked softly.

“Is what all we are?”

“Friends.”

Danny pushed up on his elbow and looked down at Steve. His face was bathed in moonlight and he looked ethereal. Beautiful.

“What do you think we should be?” he asked, not unkindly. “You left. For ten years, I didn’t know if you were dead or alive.”

“I’ve apologized for that,” Steve replied defensively. 

“And I appreciate that. But your apology doesn’t mean I’m going to automatically trust you with more than the really spectacular sex we’ve been having.” Danny kissed him, on the lips and then the forehead. “I need some time.”

“Yeah. I get it.” Steve sounded sulky, and he turned on his side away from Danny. 

Danny sighed, but he wasn’t going to absolve Steve or give something he wasn’t ready to. Danny had been all in with the man before his First Death, and then to be abandoned like that…it had hurt more than he liked to admit. He wouldn’t turn Steve away now that he was back, but Danny was also going to be a bit more cautious with his heart this time around. Steve was a flight risk.

He didn’t delude himself that they’d be together for all eternity, but as one immortal to another Danny had certain expectations of relationship longevity.

“There wasn’t anyone else while you were gone,” he said softly. It was a confession, and a promise. Danny knew Steve had gotten the message when he felt Steve’s feet press up against his leg. 

Danny was hopeful they’d get back to where they’d been before, because forever without Steve would be too fucking long.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Title from the lyrics to _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri. I had an actual plotty installment planned for this and porn happened instead. I don't even know. So, the next one will have plot and stuff I guess. ::grins::


End file.
